


Beautiful Hair

by Khlara



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlara/pseuds/Khlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is in the mood for sex, he's just not sure what kind.  Luckily Cecil comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaftPunk_DeLorean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/gifts).



> Inspired, written for and beta'd by Daftpunk_Delorean.

Carlos stretched awake, warm and content in the early-morning sunshine that streamed in the open window (so the Sheriff's Secret Police wouldn't have to strain to listen, of course). A grin spread across his face as he remembered last night, and all the delightful, perhaps even scientifically-implausible things he and Cecil did to each other. Carlos closed his eyes again, shifting his hips a little as he imagined Cecil's touch on his cock, the taste of his lips; Carlos' grin grew wider and his cock grew harder, and he was definitely in the mood for sex, he just wasn't precisely sure what kind. He let his hand slide down to his hardened cock, sliding it over the fabric of his underwear. He felt a hand thread through his hair.

"You are so beautiful," Cecil said, his voice thick with sleep and lust.

Carlos let out a breath as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend in the early morning light.

"I thought you were asleep," Carlos whispered.

"Lots of thoughts this morning," Cecil replied as he twisted a lock around his finger. Carlos held his breath. Cecil pulled. Carlos whimpered.

"Fuck me." He breathed.

Cecil’s kisses were gentle at first; they often were. They enchanted Carlos. The soft, gentle touch of Cecil’s lips reminded him of their first kiss on their first date, and later of their first time. Soft, gentle Cecil, whose kisses always felt like the first time. As if this morning would be their first time together, even though it wasn’t.

Cecil’s fingers twisted in the locks, his hand palming and massaging Carlos’s hair, exploring the scalp underneath.

The kisses grew heated, passionate. No longer soft and gentle, but confident and firm, as if this were a meeting between journalist and scientist, not lovers. Kisses that expressed hope, joy, simple love. Kisses that aimed for the greater good.

While Carlos’s hands explored Cecil, his fingers outlining purple inked tattoos, palms grasping and fondling at well molded flesh, Cecil’s hands never deviated from Carlos’s hair. Both of them were on his head, trailing into the long locks as if it were a new land to be explored. The man was always obsessed over his hair. Dating for a year now and Cecil still waxed poetic about his hair on the radio and still grew short of breath when Carlos mentioned getting the ends trimmed.

Fingers brushed at his temples as he thought about Cecil and his hair. Then it came to Carlos and he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before.

“Fuck my hair.” he whispered as Cecil planted a litany of kisses along his throat. The words stopped the man in his tracks. Cecil pulled back, looking into Carlos’s eyes and the scientist could see the wonder in those eyes, the fear that perhaps he hadn’t been heard correctly. So he repeated himself.

“Fuck my hair.”

It would be a gift to the man who was safety in an unsafe town. To the man he loved and would do anything for.

He didn’t have to repeat himself a third time. Cecil’s hands left Carlos’s head to slide his boxers off. Cecil bit the inside of his lip as he tried to figure out how to accomplish such a task. Carlos came to the rescue, sliding out of bed and sitting on a pillow on the floor.

“Come here.” he said, waving Cecil over who eagerly acquiesced. With Cecil still sitting on the bed, Carlos leaned back between the other man’s legs, putting a leg on either side of him, with Cecil’s cock on top of his head. Two parts of his moderately long hair on either side of him. Carlos felt Cecil shudder above him as he slowly thrust against the top of his head, figuring out a rhythm. Carlos reached back for Cecil’s hands, found them on the man’s knees, and led them to his hair.

There was a shaky breath as Cecil’s hands slipped into those strands, wrapping them around his fists. Cecil moaned as if he were in heaven.

As Cecil moved above him, Carlos took his cock into his hand and slowly worked himself in time to Cecil’s thrusts. Cecil’s moans helped to spur Carlos on.

Then Cecil tugged and Carlos whimpered, pulling hard on Carlos’ hair as he thrust against him. Carlos moaned in response. It was all so very magical, stroking himself to climax while Cecil’s hands and cock were in his hair.

The pace quickened until both of them were panting, moaning, calling each other’s name. Cecil’s grip in his hair tightened like a vice, and Carlos came first, shuddering into his hand and squeezing his eyes shut through the aftershocks. He relaxed underneath Cecil, listening, feeling as the man worked at his hair, enjoying the sensual bliss. Cecil wrapped long strands of Carlos’ hair in his fists as he tugged, pulled, curled and uncurled. Finally, he piled the locks on top of his cock, held it down tight, and came into Carlos’s beautiful, perfect hair.

They sat there, breathless and still and slumped against each other, Carlos with his sticky hand and Cecil’s climax dripping into his eyes, Cecil shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm against Carlos’s head. It was another ten minutes before they finally pulled away and cleaned up, sliding back into bed to cuddle and exchange gentle kisses.

“Good?” Carlos mumbled.

“Beautiful Carlos, it was perfect.”


End file.
